


The Issue with Art

by Tairulz



Series: Tairulz's Komahina Stories [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hajime you poor fool, Happy Birthday 2019 Nagito, M/M, Swearing, a lot of talk about art, disaster gay I swear, he just wants to impres Nagito, if you count cynical swearing as humour, oops can't forget to tag the swearing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: Is everything when you have no idea what the hell your're doing.Okay, so, let me tell you exactly how I managed to ruin my life by putting my own damn foot in my mouth.It's a riot I tell you





	The Issue with Art

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGITO!
> 
> So I whipped this up in celebration of my favourite snowflake’s birthday. I was originally going to post this sad one shot I had saved, but I thought he deserved some happiness on his birthday, so I finished this off instead.
> 
> And to any readers I have left at this point on my other stories, I’m so sorry, I’m just having a lot of trouble with self motivation lately. However, I’ll do my best to work harder on new chapters.
> 
> Largely based off the prompt where you pick up art to impress your crush but you just hate it.
> 
> Warning for only my version of first person Hajime swearing. (PS. I find my first person cynical Hajime writing more funny then it probably is… send help XD )
> 
> Anyway, so I hope you all enjoy my contribution for this precious boys birthday!

Oh no.

“Hajime?”

Oh fuck no.

“What does he mean by that?”

I’m screwed.

I’m so screwed.

“Hajime…?”

This could not be happening.

“Hajime, are you okay? What’s going on?”

…shit he wasn’t supposed to find out.

…

Okay, freeze everything. And quickly, before I melt into an utter panic.

You want to know what happened, don’t you?

Well alright then. First, introductions.

My name is Hajime Hinata, and this… this is the story of how I died.

No, really i’m just kidding… my fiancé Nagito’s sappy love for disney movies may or may not have rubbed off on me slightly… I will admit to nothing. (No matter how cute he is dammit)

But really though, I screwed myself over more than I could ever imagine.

So hey, lets get the show on the road, and take you back in time. Back to the biggest fuck up I have ever made.

[FIVE YEARS AGO]

So here I was, fresh out of high school, and at the time I have to admit, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life.

There had been some tests, you know those ones your teachers make you do to see ‘which job would be most suited for you’, and every time without fail, i’d get some office or common salary job.

And not that there’s anything particularly wrong with that, it was just… it wasn’t for me. I’d always imagined doing more with my life, you know? Not get stuck sitting behind a computer or manning a checkout for the next fifty years.

My best friend Chiaki, bless her, had always supported me in everything I did, even my dumbest ideas. I wont lie and say I wasn’t slightly jealous of her though, same age as me and already zipping around the country for national game tournaments.

“A blind date?”

So when this words left her lips, I was surprised.

“I didn’t say it was a date.” She puffed out her cheeks, honestly reminding me of a chipmunk. “You need to get out more, and this boy I know really needs a friend.”

Ouch. Couldn’t say she was wrong though.

“If you date in the end then that’s great, but what i’m saying is that you both need someone to talk to other then me, I think.”

“But i-”

“Talk to our classmates, I know.” She interrupted. “But they’re away leading their own lives. Texting them is great, but sometimes you need some good company that isn’t just over a phone.”

She had a point, even if I was slightly reluctant to admit to it.

I sighed.

“Okay fine..” I gave in. “So who’s this boy you want me to ‘definitely-not-date’?”

Though her expression didn’t change all that much, I could tell she was unimpressed with my sarcasm.

She passed me a little scrap of paper. I looked at it, and written on it was a name and number.

“So this ‘Nagito’, what’s his story? Does he not get out much either?”

“Pretty much… he’s… an odd thinker, to put it mildly.”

“Chiaki, no offence, but am I really being used as charity for a lonely crazy boy?”

I was almost scared of the look that followed that question.

“Listen, if you can put up with Hiyoko constantly insulting you, Ibuki breaking you window and biting your arm, and everyone else’s… _enthusiasm_ , then you should have no problem with this one boy, I think.”

“…” I really didn’t have a good response to that.

Seeing as I didn’t respond, probably knowing I would agree, she nodded in satisfaction.

“Good. Now I’ve told him you would at least message him sometime, so he knows it’s coming.”

Godammit…

“You already knew I would agree, didn’t you?”

“Mmm, in a way I guess. You’re too nice for your own good, sometimes.”

She can be surprisingly sneaky sometimes.

“I…” I sighed, knowing I was convinced. “It would be rude not to message at least, I guess.”

… I didn’t like how satisfied Chiaki seemed to be when I said that.

[About a month or so later]

So, skipping all the boring stuff, after a few days, I finally worked up the courage to text this ‘Nagito’ that Chiaki seemed so keen on me befriending.

From the little I talked to him, he seemed to be pretty nice. Chiaki wasn’t kidding when she said he thought a little oddly, but apart from that he seemed to be a fairly funny person. Intelligent, witty, and a great listener.

So after a while of talking through text, we agreed to meet in person.

So here I am, a complete nervous wreck, waiting at one of the local cafes for him to show up. 

I checked my phone again, double checking the confirming message that said yes, he was on his way.

“Uh, excuse me?”

I put my phone down. Prepared to ask this person what they wanted.

What I was not prepared for…

Was the absolute fucking _angel_ that stood before me.

Pale skin to match his snow white hair, a wonderfully intriguing shade of grey-green pair of eyes, and a lanky pale figure that suited him really well.

“Er… are you okay?”

I blinked, snapping out of my trance. Fuck even his voice was amazing.

“Ah, sorry about that. Did you need something from me?”

“You, ah, are you Hajime Hinata?”

How did this angel know my name? Look at this adorable man fiddling with his fingers nervously.

I am aware of my thoughts right now thank you very much, but if you had the most adorable creature on the face of the planet in your presence, I’m sure you would be in awe too.

“Yes I am. What’s your name?” I had to know.

“I, uh, me? I’m Nagito Komaeda.”

Oh my god…

I had to give Chiaki the best present I’ve ever got anyone in my life after this.

I held my hand out. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Holy shit his hand is soft.

Look at him, look at that nervous smile. How endearing this boy was already. God, listen to me, I sound so dumb even in my own thoughts.

Shut up brain, pay attention he’s talking to you again.

“-okay if I get to know you more?”

…now what monster would say no to that adorably shy face?

Not me.

“Of course.” I hoped my smile was reassuring and not over eager. “In return, id like to get to know you more in return?

“Of course.”

Note to self, build Chiaki her own fucking alter after this. Cause that woman is a fucking blessing.

And thus, boys and girls, began a beautiful relationship. Many months and many dates went by, and I became more and more convinced that this beautiful man was a blessing.

But, uh…

Then the unfortunate happened.

I started painting.

I know, I know, put down the pitchforks guys. There is actually context for this.

So, uh, I mentioned before that I didn’t want to be stuck in some office job right?

Well funny enough, it started with that stupid cat.

How does this lead to painting?

Yeah, yeah, I’m getting to that.

Now, I have nothing personal against cats, they’re cute and fluffy and all that. But I wasn’t exactly jumping for all the cleanup and expenses.

Nagito, however:

“Hajime, can we please get a cat?”

“No.”

“Cmon _please?_ ”

“No dammit.”

“Aw pleeeeease?”

“…”

“…”

_‘And what kind of cat food would you like for your new cat today sir?’_

Damn you Nagito for being such an adorable little shit. 

This is most definitely his fault.

Definitely…

Okay fine, so what you just read may or may not be an example of exactly how bad I am at saying no to that adorable angel of a boyfriend.

Alright, alright, so here’s the point of this story:

So one day, at Nagito’s insistence (I most definitely did not see Nagito thought the paintings were pretty online and immediately bought tickets), we were at an art museum. I wasn’t particularly into it, but man Nagito was like a child on Christmas with each new painting.

“Ooh Hajime all of these are so pretty!’

“I actually paint a bit myself.”

And that kids, is where I may as well have dug my own grave right there. As Nagito turned around, wide eyes and brilliant smile, I knew there was no digging myself out of this hole.

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Ah Christ, this is why my mouth should really stop moving faster then my brain.

“I.. Uh, wanted to surprise you?”

Oh no, oh no, goddamit brain. That was _worse_.

But that fucking precious surprised blush was doing a very good job convincing me to keep quiet. God this boy was far too precious for his own good.

“Hajime that’s amazing!”

And mine it seems.

And pretty much from that day forward, I was screwed. So, totally, completely, utterly _screwed_.

Why?

I didn’t know a damn thing about painting.

Absolutely nothing. Didn’t know shit about art, I’ve barely picked up a paintbrush in my _life_ , and now I have to be goddamn Picasso just because I couldn’t keep my damn mouth shut.

Fuck me I’m so screwed.

But that eager smile and pretty blush stop me from admitting the truth every time. I’m a coward I know. But I couldn’t bare to disappoint him when he looked so touched at the thought of just receiving a painting from me.

Well you know what? I guess I’m screwed then. If I’m going down this rabbit hole, then I might as well go all the way for it.

Especially when there was such a precious smile at the other end.

So from that day forward, I started pushing myself into the art world. Brush strokes, thousands of different colour shades, every goddamn painting style under the sun. It was a headache just considering all of this stuff.

But just remembering those white waves and gorgeous eyes, I already knew I wasn’t backing out. So now here I am, fully committed to literally one of the last things I’d rather be doing.

So here I am, the next year on Nagito’s birthday, brain stuffed with ton of useless art knowledge I’d rather not have, holding a half-assed painting of a bunch of four leaf clovers on a swirly gold background. I didn’t think much of it, not really planning on having much to do with art after this, but right as I thought I was safe;

“Oh my! You must allow me to show this fine painting to one of my art connections.”

“Sonia wait!”

And before I knew it:

_[“Local resident Hajime Hinata wins art contest with his new painting-”]_

God _fucking_ dammit.

From there, everything just spiralled.

People started noticing me, not that it was a bad thing, but to the point where the damn teen bagging the grocery bags points and goes ‘wait aren’t you the art guy’, it became more annoying then anything.

But I swear Nagito enjoyed my new-found success more then I did. I would try to avoid the spotlight as much as possible, but fuck Nagito would happily stand there and sing my praises to anyone that asked about me.

So one afternoon after that shit-storm, I’d been happy to ignore art entirely. I’d moved on, and the only sign that I would remember any of it was the painting that Nagito had proudly hung in our living room.

But then:

“So is your boyfriend working on another painting? It’d be a shame for a talent like his to stop after such a brilliant piece.”

“I think so! He said he liked art, so I’m sure he’s taking his time with the next one.”

God. Fucking. DAMMIT.

I almost want to punch that guy. I really do.

Because now, now, I risk revealing the whole lie. And even worse then that… I’d see that soul crushing disappointment on that beautiful angels face.

>   
>  _‘But what do I DO Chiaki? I fucking hate painting.’_
> 
> _‘Mmm, I don’t think there’s really much you can do, not without *yawn* telling Nagito the truth.’_
> 
> _‘But that’s it! If I tell him, he’ll be disappointed!’_
> 
> _‘ *Sigh* what’s the expression? You’ve dug your own grave then, I think.’_
> 
> _‘God dammit Chiaki.’_
> 
> _‘What was that? I couldn’t hear you over *yawn* the sound of me being right.’_   
> 

As much as I hated admitting it, she in fact was right. It was either continue to paint while absolutely hating it, or risk telling Nagito and seeing that smile go away.

Well damn, guess there’s only one right choice to make… 

_[“Local artist Hajime Hinata returns with another spectacular painting”]_

Fuck my life. Just, fuck it entirely…

And so this, unfortunately, became my routine. We even set up an art studio in a spare room in the house.

_[“Local artist starts making a name for himself”]_

And this went on.

_[“Artist Hajime Hinata wins second arts award”]_

And on.

_[“Local artist continues to receive praise”]_

And on.

And fucking _on_. God I hated I so much. I felt no joy every time I picked up a new brush. I didn’t feel particularly bad towards artists, I just had absolutely no interest in actually being one.

This feeling towards art persisted on, even through my proposal (which was fucking magical I tell you), and it just never really stopped.

But on the other hand:

“Wow Hajime that looks so pretty!”

“Is this one finished? No? Wow it looks so good already!” 

“Oh my god is that for me?! I’m touched!”

Nagito absolutely loved my paintings.

*Sigh* well fuck, I guess this is my life now.

I mean what heartless asshole would want to disappoint this angel I had the pleasure of having in my life?

Yes, I keep referring to that perfect being of a man as an angel, and _yes_ , I will continue to do so. Because that man is so wonderful and angelic is the only way to describe how we were all blessed with his existence. 

And now due to a very unfortunate series of fuck-ups, I was now what you would call a ‘professional artist’. Now this old normally be a good thing right? Plenty of struggling artists would love to be in my position, so I should shut up and be grateful?

One key difference between me and them:

Those people actually wanted to _be_ artists.

I, however, would rather stab my on eyes out then put up with all the snobby assholes at these stupid parties that all the rich fucks attend.

I can’t stand being an artist. I tell you what, I still have no idea what I want to do with my life, but it sure as fuck wasn’t _this_.

“I’m so proud of you Hajime!”

…Well shit looks like I have more art supplies to buy. On the bright side I guess I can at least moan about it while using fancier art supplies now.

Lemme see here:

African Violet? Amaranth? Arylide?

What the fuck even _are_ half these colours?

Art makes no damn sense what the fuck.

Okay, I’m gonna tell him.

I’m _definitely_ gonna tell him.

What? Don’t give me that look, I totally will. Just you watch me.

“Hajime I’m home!”

Ah, there’s my precious snowflake, back from-

“Man, and I swear he hated art so much!”

I froze.

 _That_ wasn’t Nagito.

“He didn’t even want to pick up and art brush when we were both in kindergarten. It was both adorable and hilarious, now I think about it.”

I slowly turned.

Pink hair.

Pink fucking hair…!

Before I knew it, I was making vague strangling motions with my hands.

‘Dammit Souda!’

Why the fuck of all days was he healing Nagito carry groceries home?!

“It was cute, really. A grumpy ball of fluff he was.”

So much for best friends keeping your secrets!

_‘Thump!’ ‘Thump!’ ‘Thump!’_

I banged my head on the table. Honestly, it was either that or start screaming in frustration. Why the fuck did he tell Nagito _that_ story?!

“Hey bro, you okay…?”

Stilling, I slowly turned my head. I gave him the nastiest fucking betrayed glare I could muster.

“Hajime…?”

The _absolute_ nastiest glare, I tell you.

Souda, brilliantly, must have connected both my face and Nagito’s reaction. His face slowly dropped in realisation.

“I’ve, uh, got… things to do. Yepveryimportantthingsbye!”

And there he was, out the door in an instant.

Didn’t mean I wasn’t going to strangle the traitor later.

“Hajime…?”

Oh no Nagito, please don’t give me those sad eyes, please don’t. I can’t fucking take that look, you put a damn kicked puppy to shame.

“Hajime?”

"..."

God…

Fucking…

_DAMMIT._

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are wonderful and deserve all the happiness in the world.
> 
> Uploaded a lot later then I wanted, but I still thankfully got this in on Nagito's birthday.
> 
> This ended up being a lot longer the I originally intended, but I’m happy with it. I hope I did both the prompt and the characters justice.
> 
> Anyway, I don’t have much more to ramble about lol
> 
> I’ll see you guys next story! :)
> 
> Tairulz


End file.
